


Hahren?

by Arden (ArdenLa)



Series: Confessions of a Teacher's Pet [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: D/s, F/M, Masochism, Unsafe Sex, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdenLa/pseuds/Arden
Summary: As per his instructions, Eirwen meets her Hahren after class in a short skirt, lacking something rather important. Even in his office, he can't resist her.





	Hahren?

She sat across from him with her eyes narrowed slightly, her lips wrapped around the straw of a pink smoothie with her long thin legs crossed one over the other and bouncing. He felt her looking at him even when he kept his eyes on her paper -that cool grey gaze taking him in like a silver maelstrom drawing him toward her depths.

She had to know what she did to him.

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat, his jaw stiffening as he picked her paper up from the desk. “Well done,” he said, red tinging his ears. “You are getting better.”

She smirked and he swallowed hard. “Have I? Here I thought I was pretty good to begin with.”

“There’s always room for improvement.” As he stared at her, she shifted her legs- uncrossing them for only a moment before crossing them back over. Her skirt was black and dangerously short, and he caught a glimpse in-between her legs. He raised his chin, then glanced at the open door. “Is there anything else you wished to discuss?”

Somewhere a clock was ticking. Eirwen smiled and tilted her head slightly. “I was actually hoping you could answer a few questions I had about lecture today. I was… having trouble focusing…”

He stared at her for a moment, trying to hide his arousal, and nodded. “Of course. Get the door, da’len, and we can discuss.” She diligently obeyed, then waited by the chair. “Sit down.” She sat. “Have you completed the task I gave you last time we met?” She nodded, and he narrowed his eyes before sitting back in his chair. Her jaw set slightly, and he watched how his change in stance, how his obvious confidence, made her pupils dilate. “Show me.”

She reached into her backpack at her side, and a moment later put her hand on his desk, clenched into a tight fist. He nodded and she turned her hand over, opening her fingers. There was a rumbled pair of underwear in it, a black lace thong.

He looked at it, then at her. “Stand up, da’len. Good. Now bend over the desk.”

She heard his chair squeak as he stood, but kept her eyes on the far wall. Her ears drooped in anticipation of what was to come, and excitement made her heart race. Warm, smooth fingers slid along the sensitive skin of her legs, stroking from the back of her thigh to just under her ass, where the skirt stopped. He slid his hand underneath and she gasped quietly, stiffening. A deep chuckle rumbled from his chest and her eyes widened as his fingers stroked the bare lips of her exposed cunt.

“Well done.” She could hear the smile in his voice, and it made her breath hitch in her throat. His fingers pressed into her, slipping just slightly between her folds, and he chuckled again. “You are already so wet.”

A shudder of pleasure passed through her and for a moment she just stood there, her breath already struggling out of her lungs. “I want you,” she whispered, and in response her rubbed very gently, teasingly, against her clitoris. A whimper left her lips and her ears pinned back to her head in desperation. “Please, hahren.”

His free hand stroked down her back, along her spine, making her legs shake. “Were you like this in class, Surana?” He tsked softly as his finger began to make small circles over her soaking heat. She moaned and felt her arms struggling to hold her up over the desk. “What if someone noticed your blush? Or caught a glimpse between your thighs?” He pressed down, harder, and she gasped. “Or does the possibility only excite you more?”

“P-please, hahren…” She managed, pushing her hips toward him. “I want you.”

For a moment he said nothing, keeping up the same pace against her, before he paused. She felt his fingers wrap around the hem of her skirt and hike it up to her hips, and she felt even hotter knowing her could see her completely. “We do not have much time, da’len. Someone could easily come knocking. These are my office hours…”

“Let them,” she breathed, and he laughed before suddenly slipping a finger inside of her. She moaned, too loudly, and he immediately used his other hand to cover her mouth.

“You are terrible.” But still she heard him unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. His finger worked in and out of her, hooking to rub his knuckle against her wall. She mumbled another moaning plea beneath his hand, her hips pressing back toward him impatiently. Suddenly he removed his finger and grasped her by the waist, pushing her into the desk. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but enough to make her listen. “No. You are too impatient.” He shook his head and tsked her again. “For that, you will be properly punished.”

She felt something long and hard rubbing against her ass and moaned into his fingers. Her back arched and his fingers gripped her hip harder, the pain sending bright bolts of pleasure into her brain. His body was broader and deeper than hers, and with any other woman her size he would not hesitate in using a spell to ease his entrance. But with her, it was different. She loved the pain, loved feeling filled by him. They didn’t always go without -because sometimes she needed to be able to walk, or they intended to fuck multiple times- but in a time like this, he knew what she wanted. 

He paused, his tip at her entrance, and took in the scene before him. She was panting and shaking, still mostly clothed, desperate for him in a way that made him shiver. For the briefest moment he considered turning her around and kissing her, but no. Not this time.

Slowly, so as not to hurt her more than necessary, he slid his cock past her entrance. She moaned and nearly fell into the desk, her walls so tight around him he considered pulling back. His fingers loosened slightly around her mouth and he heard a pleading, weak: “More.”

He kept pushing, his own muscles shaking as he felt her grip him like a vice. He hissed, closing his eyes, grasping her hips so hard they would certainly bruise. With every movement she moaned or shivered or gasped, her breath hot on his hand. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, somehow managing to keep his voice calm and low. She nodded, eagerly, and he pulled out slowly before sliding back in.

She whimpered and shook. He moved harder and faster with every thrust, and he’d seen her face enough times to know that her eyes would be rolling back now, her thoughts clouding over as she collapsed before him. He loved getting her here, knowing he had her under his control and that she loved every heartbeat of it.

Pleasure wound tight in his core, making his own breathing faster and more ragged. He was fucking her now, in full strength, sheathing his cock entirely within her and only pulling out a few inches with every thrust. He struggled to keep quiet, his hand tightening around her mouth as he felt her tremble around him. Her hips shook and he could feel her giving in, could feel her body submitting itself entirely. 

She came, a strangled moan breaking from her throat, and her felt her grow impossibly tighter around him. He kept fucking her, slamming into her pulsing cunt until he felt the need overcome him. When he came he dug his nails into her skin and pulled her hips into him, filling her as much as he could, and spilling his seed into her young body. 

He gasped and shook, struggling to stand. She shivered and moaned loudly, weakening in his hold, slumping into the desk as he slowly, carefully, pulled out. As he breathed he leaned over her, loosening his grip on her hips and bracing himself against the desk. Gently he reached for her hand, and carefully rolled her over to face him. As she stood she stumbled, blinking rapidly as if coming out of a haze, and collapsed into his arms. 

He kissed her forehead and hugged her close, and as she nestled her face into his neck she felt his rapid pulse. Her soft lips kissed the sensitive skin there and he laughed, shaking his head. “Are you alright?”

She snorted and squeezed him a little tighter. “I can’t stand up, if that’s what you mean.”

He laughed again and pulled back, looking into her hazy eyes. “That is exactly what I mean.” Then he kissed her, feeling warm all over again.


End file.
